


PRAY

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [634]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want this to be a tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Ligue 1, M/M, Mauricio will most definitely be oblivious, Niko Kovač Whump, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipping, also features Bayern Niko and Tottenham Poch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio est tombé sous le charme au premier regard, malheureusement pour lui ce n'est pas si facile de concilier amour et travail.
Relationships: Hansi Flick/Niko Kovač, Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [634]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

PRAY : Chapitre 1

Mauricio a rencontré Niko à la toute fin de juillet, un soir de finale d’Audi Cup, vraisemblablement, il n’était pas là pour rattraper l’échec en Ligue des Champions. Mauricio l’a apprécié au premier coup d’œil, une bonne bouille, un anglais incertain et un rougissement facile, le tenir contre lui, même rapidement, était satisfaisant avant le match. Le tenir contre lui une nouvelle fois après le match était encore mieux, Mauricio essayait de le garder le plus longtemps contre lui pour le protéger des critiques qu’il pouvait déjà anticiper. Le temps passé avec lui sur la ligne de touche à échanger quelques mots lui a bien plu, il imagine que la victoire au final y a participé, mais il n’est pas contre recommencer une fois de temps en temps. Il a suivi Niko du regard pendant un long moment au lieu de se soucier de son équipe, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l’attirait chez lui, mais il avait de suite beaucoup d’affection pour lui.

Ce n’était pas surprenant pour lui qu’ils se retrouvent à la sortie du stade, partageant l’air frais de la nuit, il devait être dans les environs de minuit, et Mauricio n’avait pas envie de le laisser filer et de ne plus le revoir avant des mois et des mois. Niko l’a regardé pendant de longues secondes avant d’accepter de l’accompagner jusqu’à sa chambre d’hôtel, pour des raisons tout à fait professionnelles. Mauricio n’oubliera probablement jamais la sensation des lèvres de Niko sur les siennes, ses mains glissant sur sa peau pâle, découvrant avec plaisir les quelques grains de beauté pointillant ses muscles. Être à l’intérieur de son corps, sentir toutes les frictions, la chaleur, Mauricio a adoré tout ça et ne peut que regretter qu’ils n’aient pas l’occasion de se rencontrer plus souvent pour partager ce genre de caresses. Probablement le meilleur coup d’un soir qu’il n’ait jamais eu, même s’il rêverait que ce soit pour plus qu’une nuit.

Mauricio a forcément été très déçu de ne pas retrouver son sourire angélique et ses petits couinements au réveil, la place à côté de lui froide. Plus de petit croate dans son lit. Mauricio aurait pu s’en douter, le Bayern joue face à Dortmund dans deux jours, il ne faisait pas partie des priorités par rapport à une finale de Supercup. Il n’était pas si déçu, parce qu’il trouvait ça normal, il n’aurait pas su comment gérer le petit-déjeuner avec Niko et ses joueurs… Heureusement, Mauricio a la chance de pouvoir le revoir plus rapidement qu’il ne le pensait, la Ligue des Champions l’aidant à retrouver l’homme sur lequel il est tombé sous le charme. Il sait qu’il devrait arrêter de penser à lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il a un travail important à ne pas délaisser pour sa vie sentimentale, cependant ce n’est pas aussi facile que ça quand il revoit Niko, toujours aussi beau qu’avant. Peut-être que son travail peut attendre quelques minutes, le temps que ses bras retrouvent un contact avec l’autre entraîneur.

Pour autant, il peut dire qu’il y a quelque chose de différent par rapport à deux mois plus tôt, le regard de Niko est plus triste, ses yeux ne brillent plus autant qu’avant, et Mauricio ne peut pas s’empêcher de poser ses iris sur la tâche sombre reposant sur le cou de son bien-aimé d’une nuit. Ce n’est pas à lui de juger de ce qu’il peut se passer en Allemagne, il n’a aucun droit de surveillance sur Niko, malgré son affection pour lui. Mauricio se retrouve à se décomposer pendant le match, il n’avait pas prévu… ça. 7-2. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il voyait leurs retrouvailles…

Mauricio est dépité à la sortie de sa conférence de presse, ça n’aurait jamais dû se terminer de cette façon, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’ils devaient se revoir… Rien ne va en s’arrangeant quand il voit l’autre entraîneur adossé à un mur du stade, ses lèvres déjà volées par celles d’un autre homme en survêtement du Bayern. Eh bien, cette journée ne veut vraiment pas de lui. Il ne dormira pas avec Niko ce soir malheureusement.

Mauricio y repense beaucoup trop après ; aux mains de l’inconnu sur les hanches de Niko pour le pousser contre le mur, ses lèvres appuyant sur celles de son bien aimé pour dévorer l’intérieur de sa bouche. Il y repense, jaloux.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Mauricio le revoit à la toute fin de novembre, ça fait à peine une semaine depuis qu’il n’est plus l’entraîneur de Tottenham, il a toujours cette sale impression dans le corps de s’être fait viré comme un malpropre, ce qui ne lui fait évidemment pas plaisir du tout. Mais il préfère se changer les idées en quittant l’Angleterre, pour se réconforter en revoyant le petit croate qui a fait battre son cœur au beau milieu de la nuit un peu trop souvent durant les derniers mois. Niko aussi se retrouve sans emploi, alors Mauricio espère qu’il ne sera pas contre le revoir et discuter quelques instants avec lui. Il a dû faire quelques recherches avec d’anciens joueurs pour retrouver où il habitait, Poch a été plutôt surpris de voir que Niko était resté à Munich, il le pensait peut-être plus en Croatie ou dans une autre partie de l’Allemagne. Mauricio doit traverser une bonne partie des rues de Munich en cachant sa tête sous une casquette, il n’a pas envie de discuter de Tottenham pour le moment, encore plus parce qu’il fait froid et qu’il ne peut pas attendre de discuter au chaud.

Mauricio se retrouve sur le palier d’un appartement bavarois, un bâtiment plutôt classique mais ce n’est pas à lui de juger la discrétion de la vie personnelle d’autrui. Il toque doucement à la porte, il n’est pas tard mais la nuit est déjà tombée à cause de la période hivernale. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa surprise en voyant que ce n’est pas Niko qui vient lui ouvrir, il est sûr que c’est la bonne adresse pourtant… Il y a un gars qu’il croit avoir déjà vu avant devant lui, mais il n’arrive pas à mettre un nom sur sa tête, ou à dire où il l’a déjà aperçu. Mauricio prend son courage à deux mains, il n’a pas fait tout ce chemin pour se décourager à peine une tête étrangère devant lui. Il lui explique qu’il est juste là pour parler avec sa _presque_ vieille connaissance, Poch peut voir que l’homme est réticent à le laisser entrer, il peut le comprendre mais il n’est pas là pour lui. Mauricio se pose tout un tas de questions en attendant sur le pas de la porte, il n’a aucune idée de qui est cet homme et du lien qu’il a avec Niko, mais il se sent toujours autant jaloux que ce soit lui qui vive avec son croate. Il est obligé de se sentir mal à l’aise en entendant l’homme parler avec très peu de tendresse à Niko, pour lui ce ne sont que des murmures à cause de la distance, mais il peut deviner que ça ne doit pas être des mots agréables. Mauricio est aussi obligé de se dire qu’il est en train de déranger…

Mauricio le revoit finalement, Niko a les joues rouges, même si quelque chose lui fait dire que ce n’est pas qu’un simple rougissement de surprise de le voir chez lui (est-ce seulement chez lui ?). Poch l’amène parler dans les rues de Munich, il n’a pas envie d’être surveillé par quelqu’un qu’il ne connaît pas et qui ne semble pas si amical que ça. Niko est mignon, emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe pour se protéger du froid, Mauricio aime passer ces quelques instants avec lui, même si étrangement le croate refuse qu’il le touche, il n’a pas envie d’enquêter là-dessus, il peut comprendre que la situation n’est pas facile depuis le début du mois. Peu importe, Mauricio pourrait passer des journées entières avec lui, ça l’amuse de parler de tout et de rien avec lui, sa voix caresse chaque mot et les rend si doux à l’oreille… Après une bonne heure à parler dans le froid de Munich, sous les lumières de Noël s’installant peu à peu vu la période, Mauricio finit par le ramener à son appartement, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois seul sur le palier, après avoir à peine touché la main de Niko, l’homme récupérant son croate sans se soucier de lui. Il se sent vexé, il n’a pas pu lui poser toutes les questions qu’il voulait par rapport à cet appartement et l’inconnu vivant avec lui…

Il continue de se poser des questions avant de repartir, il doit maintenant accepter que Niko n’est malheureusement plus à prendre…

______________________________________________

Niko savait que sortir signifierait en payer les conséquences, mais se détendre pendant cette heure lui a fait oublier ce qui allait se passer une fois seul avec Hansi. Une des mains d’Hansi est sur ses joues, tenant sa bouche entre ses doigts alors que son autre main lui retire sa ceinture. Il n’aime pas quand l’allemand est énervé, quand il est jaloux de tout le monde, tellement possessif qu’il ne l’autorise pas à être touché par d’autres hommes. Niko tremble sous le regard de Flick, ses jambes faiblissant à cause de la force de sa main sur ses joues, l’empêchant de pouvoir prononcer complètement ses mots, pas qu’il ne puisse dire grand-chose de toutes façons… Hansi approche son visage du sien, ses lèvres près de son oreille pour lui murmurer qu’il va le punir, pour avoir laissé Mauricio le toucher. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il voulait passer ses jours avec Hansi… Ce dernier passe rapidement ses doigts sur sa joue, sur la marque rouge qu’il a créée en le frappant, quelques heure plus tôt. Il est habitué maintenant, ça fait toujours aussi mal mais tant que rien n’arrive à Robby, tant que personne ne l’apprend, il laisse tout ça se faire. Aimer Hansi n’aurait jamais dû le mener à être considéré de cette manière.

‘’Retire tes vêtements.’’ Hansi lui chuchote dans l’oreille, ses doigts pinçant sa joue blessée pour lui rappeler ce qui se passe s’il ne veut pas lui obéir

Niko continue de trembler au fur et à mesure qu’il retire ses vêtements, tremblotant sur le parquet, il peut sentir qu’Hansi a coupé le chauffage, il fait bien plus froid que quand il est parti, pour le punir un peu plus. Hansi l’amène jusqu’à leur chambre, et Niko se retrouve forcé à se mettre sur ses genoux, à quelques centimètres d’un mur, ses poignets attachés rapidement par une corde raiche, ses bras tendus et reliés à un stupide porte-manteau qu’il connaît beaucoup plus pour cette raison… Il a tellement froid, ses bras sont tendus d’une manière à ne pas pouvoir s’agenouiller correctement, tout le poids de son corps posé sur ses biceps. Niko ne se débat pas, il a l’habitude maintenant, alors quand il sent les doigts d’Hansi glisser sur son visage pour passer un bandeau sur ses yeux, comme ça il est sûr de perdre le sens de la réalité, il ne lui reste plus que l’ouïe pour essayer de comprendre ce que l’allemand va faire de lui.

‘’Compte les coups, à haute voix.’’

Et Niko le fait, même quand sa voix devient de plus en plus tremblante, entre les gémissements de douleur quand sa ceinture s’abat sur son dos, et les couinements quand Hansi vise ses cuisse et fait trésailler sa bite déjà en érection. Niko a l’habitude de tout ça maintenant, mais il se sent toujours autant humilié, Hansi manipule son corps à chaque fois pour qu’il ne puisse pas résister à ce qu’il lui fait. Il peut dire que les entailles sur son dos saigne déjà, la boucle de sa ceinture tranchant sa peau à certains endroits, ce qui force Hansi à s’arrêter. Niko peut le sentir s’agenouiller derrière lui, il avale la boule dans sa gorge quand il le sent soulever ses fesses, rentrant un doigt non lubrifié dans son trou, il retient de peu un cri, il est si sensible de cet endroit-là qu’il ne peut pas s’empêcher de trembler de partout… Flick le libère après lui avoir autorisé l’orgasme, ses bras retrouvant leur usage alors qu’il se retrouve allongé sur le ventre, la poitrine contre le parquet, toujours aussi gelé, et toujours avec cette merde sur les yeux pour l’empêcher de savoir ce qu’Hansi lui réserve. Il pourrait bien le retirer, mais il craint les conséquences de ses actes, il a déjà le dos en sang…

Sa joue repose contre le parquet, il peut entendre le bruit des pas du nouvel entraîneur aller jusqu’à la salle de bain, sûrement pour chercher de la crème pour calmer les brûlures. Niko n’a plus la force de bouger de toutes façons, Hansi peut lui faire ce qu’il veut, il ne peut pas lutter contre lui. Il se sent encore plus humilié en pensant à Mauricio venant en Allemagne spécifiquement pour lui, ignorant le fait qu’il se fait baiser de cette manière régulièrement… Hansi passe de la crème sur son dos, le faisant sursauter quand il sent ses doigts toucher les plaies récentes, c’est toujours si douloureux à chaque fois. Niko commence à paniquer en sentant les doigts froids de Flick rentrer dans son trou, il n’a pas envie d’être touché ici pour le moment, pas quand il y a seulement quelques jours Hansi le baiser sauvagement et violemment contre ce même putain de sol, restant à l’intérieur de lui pendant des heures pour le punir, laissant le lubrifiant de côté pour accentuer toute la douleur. Niko n’a pas envie de le laisser le toucher ici, parce qu’Hansi n’a presque pas respecté son safeword.

‘’C’est pour t’aider à récupérer, ne bouge pas.’’

Niko aimerait qu’Hansi soit aussi agréable en dehors des moments où il ne peut plus bouger, il aimerait pouvoir vivre d’une relation sereine et saine avec l’allemand, il aimerait pouvoir reposer son corps et son esprit. Malheureusement Hansi et lui n’ont pas la même vision de l’amour alors que le bandeau s’en va enfin, l’autre homme le ramenant jusqu’au lit. Le Bayern joue le lendemain, ce qui veut dire qu’il va devoir rester seul dans l’appartement, à ne pas pouvoir sortir, à ne pas être touché, à devoir attendre le retour d’Hansi, espérer qu’il soit de bonne humeur pour ne pas souffrir de sa frustration post-match. Le bras de Flick autour de sa taille quand il essaie de s’endormir ne peut que l’interroger sur son envie de rester avec lui, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il voyait sa nouvelle vie de couple…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C’était une surprise pour beaucoup de monde qu’il devienne entraîneur de Monaco, mais lui peut-être un peu plus. Tout est arrivé vite, et après des mois enfermé dans l’appartement le moins accueillant de la ville, c’était presque devenu une priorité pour lui de partir. Alors quand il s’était retrouvé avec un appel de Paul, même si c’était une surprise, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour emmener Robby avec lui et atterrir en Principauté. Le match face à Saint-Etienne vient de se terminer, Niko en est plutôt déçu mais avec cet arbitrage catastrophique il ne peut pas rejeter la faute sur ses joueurs. C’était le dernier match de l’année, maintenant il va passer les fêtes avec Robby, et ils retourneront au travail peu de temps après. Niko a besoin de repos, alors quand il retrouve sa chambre d’hôtel, il dépose son manteau sur une chaise et son masque à laver, ses baskets filant à côté de la porte.

Niko se fige en voyant que la fenêtre du balcon est ouverte, il fait suffisamment froid pour qu’il n’y ait pas pensé en partant ce matin… Il n’a pas envie de voir Hansi aujourd’hui, encore moins de se retrouver à terre, son corps possédé par ce lui de son aîné… Niko avance jusqu’au balcon, en sachant qu’il peut appeler son frère à l’aide s’il en a besoin. Son cœur se détend en reconnaissant Mauricio, c’est seulement lui (même si ça ne lui explique pas comment il a réussi à rentrer)… Il s’installe à côté de lui sur la rambarde du balcon, posant ses yeux sur les bras musclés de l’argentin, son t-shirt s’arrêtant à ses biceps, aucun doute qu’avec ses bras l’autre entraîneur pourrait facilement l’étrangler… Niko se surprend à rougir, ses joues se réchauffant soudainement, en observant beaucoup trop ces bras, il est à peine libéré de la pression d’Hansi, il peut aimer qu’il veut de nouveau, même s’il est encore sous l’influence de ce que Flick lui a dit…

Mauricio se tourne vers lui après avoir observé la ville pendant un long moment, Niko ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il fait là, mais il n’a pas envie de le mettre dehors parce qu’ils ont une aventure commune depuis cette chambre d’hôtel à Munich, et il sait qu’il est celui qui a merdé à ce moment-là. Ils se regardent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’ils décident finalement de se remettre au chaud en retournant dans sa chambre, laissant le frais de la nuit dehors une fois les fenêtres fermées. Niko ne sait pas comment faire pour contrer le flot de sentiments qu’il ressent envers l’argentin, c’est la première fois qu’il le voit en plus d’un an.

‘’Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire à Monaco ?’’ Niko est obligé de lui demander, pour ne pas se poser trop de questions déjà si occupantes dans son esprit

‘’Je vais signer à Paris.’’

‘’Félicitations !’’ Même s’il est heureux pour Mauricio, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir une pensée pour Tuchel, il est en partie venu pour le revoir à la base… Peu importe, il laisse ses pensées de côté alors qu’ils discutent de banalités pendant plusieurs minutes

‘’En fait, j’ai signé pour toi, parce que je t’aime.’’

Niko réagit à peine, mais ce n’est pas de sa faute, parce qu’il n’est plus maître de son corps, ses mains commençant à trembler alors qu’il réussit de peu à les accrocher au t-shirt de Mauricio. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son coup d’un soir soit autant marqué par lui… Il se sent à la fois gêné et maladif quand Poch l’aide à s’asseoir sur son lit, le sortant de sa veste pour lui permettre de respirer un peu mieux. Niko a envie de répondre à ce qu’il ressent pour lui, mais sa gorge est comme bloquée, tous ses souvenirs de sa relation avec Hansi ne font que revenir, ce qui ne peut pas l’aider à aller mieux. Mauricio a l’air déçu qu’il n’ait pas encore répondu à sa déclaration d’amour, mais Niko peine suffisamment à poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, murmurant entre ses dents son malaise. Poch comprend finalement que ça ne va pas, s’asseyant près de lui pour le tenir contre lui, ses doigts frottant doucement ses cheveux pour le détendre. Il sait que Mauricio apprécie pouvoir le réconforter, son bras est autour de sa taille, sa voix lui chuchotant de respirer doucement…

‘’Tu vas mieux ?’’

‘’Un peu…’’

‘’Qu’est-ce que c’était ?’’

‘’La fatigue après un mois compliqué…’’

‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’autre pour te faire trembler autant alors que je t’ai dit que je t’aimais ?’’

‘’Je-Je t’aime aussi, mais je ne sais pas comment t’expliquer que ma vie en Allemagne n’était pas aussi joyeuse qu’on pourrait le croire…’’

‘’Je suis là pour toi dans tous les cas, même si nous sommes désormais plus ou moins rivaux, ça ne m’empêchera pas de vouloir veiller sur toi.’’ Mauricio embrasse sa joue en lui murmurant tout ça, son bras se resserrant autour de sa taille

‘’J’ai décidé de rejoindre Monaco pour fuir Flick, celui avec qui je vivais quand tu es venu me rendre visite l’année dernière’’

‘’Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre Niko…’’

‘’Malgré moi, nous avons eu une relation… BDSM… Même si à la base je ne voulais pas, je l’aimais juste comme mon adjoint…’’

‘’Je ne suis pas contre Niko, tu n’as pas à te blâmer pour ça, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie.’’

‘’Non, Hansi est possessif, à chaque fois qu’un homme autre que lui me touchait, il me punissait.’’

‘’Qu-‘’ Mauricio veut réagir, mais Niko dénude son épaule pour lui montrer la marque de coup dessus, elle n’est toujours pas partie, ce qui ne laisse qu’une cicatrice hideuse

‘’Je l’avais accepté, et je faisais de mon mieux pour plaire à ses exigences. Il y avait des soirs où il n’était pas heureux, à cause des matches du Bayern, alors… hm… Je me retrouvais nu sur le parquet de notre appartement, un collier de cuir autour du cou. Au bout d’un moment, j’en ai eu marre d’être considéré comme ça, comme un chien, d’être humilié continuellement, marre de le sentir me prendre sans se soucier de moi, marre de ne pas pouvoir aller voir Robby sans devoir m’excuser sur ce putain de parquet. J’ai accepté le travail de Monaco, pour le fuir, Hansi ne le savait pas, j’ai profité de sa concentration sur la Ligue des Champions pour regarder mes offres avec plus d’attention, enfin… Je n’étais pas autorisé à le faire avant… Je ne voulais plus rester en Bundesliga, et être un trophée à blesser pour Flick.’’

‘’Oh Niko… Je me sens tellement coupable…’’ Mauricio continue de le tenir contre lui, Niko aime pouvoir sentir sa chaleur, au lieu du froid glacial auquel il s’était habitué en Allemagne

‘’Pourquoi ?’’

‘’Je n’aurais pas dû coucher avec toi après l’Audi Cup, tu avais perdu et j’ai profité de toi…’’

‘’Tu n’es pas fautif, même quand tu es venu en novembre, tu n’aurais pas pu m’aider.’’

‘’Je suis là pour toi maintenant, je ne te laisse pas partir.’’ Mauricio embrasse son front, c’est étrange de ne pas sentir des coups sur lui, pour la première fois depuis un moment

‘’Tu dis ça parce que je suis parti la première fois ?’’

‘’Sûrement…’’

‘’Ne sois pas craintif et embrasse-moi.’’

Ce que l’argentin fait, Niko profitant de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Dormir avec lui, s’assoupir dans ses bras, il n’y a probablement rien de mieux pour le moment…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Ils ont passé Noël ensemble, Niko était heureux de ne pas être seul pendant les fêtes, et de pouvoir retrouver la chaleur de Mauricio près de lui, ses lèvres caressant les siennes… Ils n’ont pas couché ensemble, parce qu’il se sent pas encore prêt à retrouver un corps plus qu’intimement contre le sien, même si ça fait des mois qu’il n’a pas été touché de cette manière. Bref, plus il va penser à tout ça, plus il va renforcer le rougissement sur ses joues… Mauricio a dit qu’il viendrait passer la nuit et une partie de la matinée avec lui, même s’il va devoir attendre son trajet entre Saint-Etienne et Monaco, il aurait bien aimé regarder son premier match avec Paris, mais il était occupé avec le sien face à Lorient. Ce match n’était clairement pas parfait, il a encore beaucoup de travail pour les mener au plus haut du classement, mais il va se réjouir de cette victoire pour commencer l’année. Il passe la porte de sa chambre avant de déposer son manteau sur la première chaise qui vient, ses chaussures suivant vite par habitude.

Son sang se glace dans ses veines quand il voit Hansi sur son balcon. Non non non… L’air frais pique une nouvelle fois sa peau alors qu’il venait de se remettre au chaud en rentrant dans l’hôtel. Niko peut sentir tout son corps trembler, il ne peut pas arrêter, même en essayant de serrer fermement ses poings pour se calmer, sans aucun succès. Il ne peut pas se calmer quand il se souvient de tout ce qu’Hansi lui a fait, quand il se demande ce qu’il fait là, et ce qu’il va lui faire. Niko a pu lui échapper pendant un peu moins d’une demi-année, et il aurait préféré que ça continue quelques mois supplémentaires. Au moins, il est soulagé que Mauricio ne soit pas là pour assister à ça, même s’il sait pour Hansi et lui. Il sort de ses pensées quand Hansi s’avance jusqu’à lui, frappant sa joue plus violemment qu’il ne l’a fait précédemment, probablement pour le punir de ce qu’il a fait en partant entraîner Monaco.

Niko mord sa lèvre inférieure, il retient n’importe quel bruit humiliant, il ne veut pas paraître faible devant Hansi, plus jamais. Il veut appeler Robby, il le veut vraiment, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne doit pas mettre son petit-frère en danger, peu importe sa propre situation. Ses vêtements glissent sous les doigts de l’autre entraîneur, sa peau glacée et marquée se révélant à son grand regret, ses dents s’enfonçant tout autant dans sa lèvre que ses ongles dans ses paumes. Peu importe cette douleur, il sait que ce qui va suivre sera pire pour lui. Une partie de lui espère que Mauricio arrivera rapidement pour le sauver, une autre partie sait que cet espoir est irréaliste en vue des distances, de toutes façons, veut-il vraiment que Mauricio assiste réellement à ce qu’il a déjà vécu des dizaines de fois ?

D’habitude, c’est calme. D’habitude, il n’est pas forcé sur le sol. D’habitude, il ne reçoit pas un coup de pied dans l’estomac pour le garder la joue contre le tapis de sa chambre d’hôtel. Il se remet à peine du coup de pied, qu’il entend Hansi retirer ses vêtements. Niko ne veut pas se remettre à trembler faiblement, mais il sait ce qui va se passer, et il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise, il ne veut pas qu’on lui vole son corps une nouvelle fois, il ne veut pas être forcé… Il a changé de ville pour retrouver sa liberté, pas pour la perdre au moindre moment de joie… Son corps ne peut pas résister à la douleur qui le transperce quand il sent deux doigts entrer en lui, sans lubrifiant ou salive pour au moins aider la pénétration, Niko garde sa douleur pour lui, ses dents toujours profondément plantées dans sa lèvre pour retenir le cri qu’il aurait voulu pousser, si ce n’était pas Hansi au-dessus de lui.

L’heure qui suit, si c’est une heure, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, est une torture où il ne trouve pas une once de bonheur ou de réconfort. Hansi en lui, poussant aussi loin que possible sans se soucier une seule seconde de lui, de ses besoins et du souffle qui lui manque. Hansi en lui, ignorant ses pleurs et couinements de douleur humiliants, ignorant son safeword en se moquant de lui par la même occasion, lui faisant bien comprendre qu’il ne respectait cette règle entre juste par pitié… Hansi hors de lui, le frappant contre le sol, contre ce putain de parquet recouvert du tapis rouge, aussi rouge de son sang que de la laine colorée. Niko sait qu’il peut laisser un soupir de soulagement quand il voit, même trouble, Hansi sortir de sa chambre. C’est fini…

__________________________________________

Mauricio est heureux d’avoir la carte de la chambre de Niko, parce qu’il ne serait pas entré sinon. Après une ou deux minutes à toquer le plus doucement à la porte, il a bien dû se résoudre à fouiller parmi toutes les cartes dans son portefeuille, une boule se formant dans sa gorge en n’entendant pas de réponse de celui qu’il aime. Il pose directement ses yeux sur le balcon, sur ses fenêtres ouvertes. Étrange, il sait à quel point Niko est frileux, garder l’air frais entrer ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes. Il récupère les vêtements de Niko sur le sol, là encore ça ne fait pas partie de ce qu’il connaît de lui… Mauricio pose ses yeux sur la porte de la salle de bain, fermée. C’est sûrement là que Niko est, vu l’heure, il ne peut pas être si loin que ça. Il pousse la porte, posant directement ses yeux sur le carrelage blanc couvert de traces rouge sombre, le forçant à découvrir Niko, son beau Niko si blessé, plus ou moins bien recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce. Il ne perd pas de temps pour aller s’agenouiller face à lui, tenant ses joues entre ses mains pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, malgré le sang sur son visage.

‘’Niko, oh mon dieu, parle-moi s’il te plaît…’’ Mauricio se réjouit momentanément de voir les prunelles noisette de Niko, pour quelques secondes seulement, avant de se relever pour récupérer de quoi nettoyer et panser ses blessures

‘’Je pense… Que mettre Disasi sur le banc n’était pas une mauvaise chose—‘’

‘’C’est la seule chose que tu as en tête pour le moment ?’’ Il aime quelqu’un de particulier, aucun doute là-dessus

‘’Je ne veux pas me plaindre…’’

Mauricio avale la boule dans sa gorge en voyant le sourire triste de Niko, ses mains s’occupant de mouiller une serviette dans l’évier, il n’a aucune idée de ce qui peut réellement y avoir dans l’esprit de son bien-aimé pour le moment, mais il ne veut pas le blesser davantage avec ce qui vient de lui arriver. Il passe la serviette blanche trempée sur sa peau, essuyant le sang, calmant les irritations et refroidissant sûrement les plaies. Mauricio se débarrasse de la serviette maintenant rouge, perdant son souffle en voyant les blessures maintenant découvertes, encore plus sur ses parties sensibles, seigneur… Il aurait dû rentrer plus tôt… Mauricio l’embrasse, sentant malheureusement le sang sur les lèvres, près de la grosse ecchymose à la commissure. Ce n’est pas comme ça que leur soirée devait se dérouler. Il ne veut pas prolonger le baiser, mais il n’a pas le choix, pas quand il passe de la crème entre ses cuisses, et à l’intérieur de ses fesses, il n’a aucune idée de l’étendue des dégâts, et le long gémissement qui résonne entre leur bouche ne le rassure pas.

Il est tard, très tard. Mauricio dépose les dernières gazes et pansements sur le corps et le visage de Niko, fronçant les sourcils quand il l’aide à se relever entendant son hoquètement une fois sur pieds, il est obligé de lancer un regard plus approfondi sur les marques sombres sur son abdomen. Il retrouvera l’enfoiré qui a fait ça et lui fera payer au prix fort. Il va aussi devoir faire attention lors des prochains jours, il ne veut pas aggraver les blessures apparentes. Mauricio le dépose sous les couvertures, faisant quelques pas supplémentaires pour aller fermer les fenêtres de ce foutu balcon, détestant savoir qu’il a tenu la même place que celui qui a fait ça à celui qu’il aime. Il retourne dans le lit, embrassant le front de Niko, lui demandant en chuchotant si c’est bien Flick qui est à l’origine de tout ce merdier. Sa colère ne redescend pas quand Niko hoche la tête avec fatigue, Mauricio embrasse ses phalanges, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il arrivera à réparer toute cette situation.

‘’Je te promets que je te vengerai, je ne sais pas quand ou comment, mais je le ferai. Je gagnerai tous les trophées du monde s’il le faut à l’avenir, pour toi.’’

‘’Laisse m’en quelques-uns quand même…’’ Niko rit en s’accrochant à ses épaules, sa tête se posant sur sa poitrine

‘’Je ne promets pas que je laisserai mon nouveau rival prendre mes récompenses…’’

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Fin

Il n’a pas vu beaucoup de Lens à partir de l’avion et du bus, mais il sait que ça ne peut pas être une ville lui portant malchance, il a de bonnes sensations avec cette ville. Trophée des Champions face à Marseille, il faut qu’ils gagnent, tout d’abord pour l’honneur, et ensuite pour qu’il puisse finalement ramener un trophée, son premier titre de France (son deuxième d’Europe s’il compte l’Audi Cup, assez ironiquement, c’était face à Niko). Mauricio n’a pas envie de rentrer tout de suite sur le terrain, ce n’est pas parce que les joueurs y sont qu’il doit forcément passer de longues minutes supplémentaires dans le froid, et sous la pluie. Il a Niko à côté de lui, et il n’a pas envie de le laisser filer tout de suite, même si c’est lui qui doit partir sur le terrain. Mauricio l’embrasse quelques secondes qui pourraient sembler une éternité pour quelqu’un les observant, mais pour lui c’est trop court, il pourrait passer des journées entières à faire ça.

‘’Souhaite-moi bonne chance…’’ Ce n’est pas plus haut qu’un murmure, pour que personne d’autre ne puisse l’entendre, pour qu’on ne vienne pas le retrouver tout de suite

‘’Bonne chance…’’ Il ne sait pas bien ce que le petit rire de Niko représente, mais c’est avec un léger sourire qu’il se dirige vers le terrain, en le laissant dans le vestiaire. Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne peut pas amener l’entraîneur de Monaco sur son banc

Le match lui semble long, probablement parce qu’il veut juste retrouver celui qu’il aime le plus rapidement possible, même s’il est très satisfait du résultat final, de la joie de ses désormais nouveaux joueurs, ainsi que du trophée à la clé. Mauricio passe un peu de temps sur la pelouse, pour récupérer le trophée entre les mains de l’un des gamins, il a envie de le tenir autant que possible, pour en profiter et combler son manque de récompenses des dernières années. Il finit par retourner aux vestiaires, posant directement ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, pas le temps pour les politesses habituelles et félicitations, il veut partager ce baiser plus que tout au monde. Les bras de Niko passe autour de son cou, réaffirmant le baiser alors que Mauricio les fait reculer jusqu’au mur le plus proche, continuant de dévorer l’intérieur de sa bouche, goûtant chaque parcelle possible. Niko finit par relâcher le baiser quand il sent le trophée contre son estomac, son regard passant rapidement entre la récompense et le regard de Mauricio, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres recherchant de l’air en comprenant que ça doit être lui son prochain adversaire dans cette compétition. Dans tous les cas, il n’en veut pas tout de suite, ce n’est pas son trophée. Mauricio passe son bras autour de sa taille en le ramenant jusqu’aux vestiaires, Niko n’est pas sûr de vraiment vouloir être présenté aux joueurs de celui qu’il aime.

‘’Mauricio…’’

‘’Ils sont encore enfants pour la plupart, aucune chance qu’ils te fassent du mal.’’

‘’Ce n’est pas ça le problème…’’

‘’Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ?’’

‘’Eh bien, je suis l’entraîneur d’une équipe qu’on dit rivale, qui plus est, j’ai gagné contre ton équipe il y a tout juste deux mois, et il y a avait eu deux buts annulés, un carton rouge—‘’

‘’D’accord, d’accord… Ce n’était pas mon équipe à ce moment-là, tu peux te détendre, ils ne vont pas te manger, ou sinon je devrais me battre au beau milieu du vestiaire et ça ne me rendrait pas plus heureux que ça.’’

C’est étrange d’être entouré de joueurs qui ne sont pas les siens, mais comme il est vite oublié au profit du bruit de la célébration, il se détend en s’appuyant sur le mur, enclenchant bien quelques discussions d’une manière ou d’une autre avec ceux qu’il connaissait déjà. Niko se retrouve à sourire comme un idiot en observant Mauricio célébrer avec ses joueurs, il y a eu tellement de chemin depuis l’Audi Cup… Il doit bien attendre une demi-heure avant que l’argentin ne le reprenne par la taille, posant ses lèvres sur les ecchymoses encore présentes près de son œil et de sa bouche, elles restent sur son visage depuis une semaine. Le retour à l’hôtel se déroule calmement, Niko se surprend à parler du match comme s’il avait été sur le terrain, jusqu’à la chambre. Ses vêtements tombent rapidement sur le sol, les mains de Mauricio caressant sa peau, avant de le pousser sur le lit. Niko laisse échapper un petit rire en sentant ses lèvres chatouiller l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se sent bien, tellement bien, comme si ça ne faisait pas qu’une semaine depuis la dernière visite d’Hansi…

Mauricio continue d’embrasser son corps, sa bouche chaude laissant sûrement des marques éphémères sur sa peau. Niko l’amène à lui en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux, la langue qui se glisse dans sa bouche fait des merveilles, et il n’a pas envie que ça s’arrête tout de suite. Apparemment, il lui a demandé de continuer ses miracles à haute voix, parce que Mauricio rit au-dessus de lui, ou alors il rit des petits bruits humiliants qu’il fait quand l’argentin pince ses tétons. Niko a sûrement l’air d’un idiot, gémissant sur le drap, ses joues entièrement rouges si ce n’est pour les égratignures restantes sur le côté de son visage. Mauricio redisparaît de son champ de vision, glissant sur son corps pour poser ses lèvres sur son érection, Niko dépose sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un long gémissement, alors qu’un tremblement possède son corps, la langue de son argentin faisant des miracles, pour lui faire tout oublier momentanément. Mauricio continue de le torturer en même temps que sa fellation, ses doigts traçant ses côtes et caressant sa peau chaude avec des touches froides.

Il ne tient pas longtemps avant d’atteindre l’orgasme, son corps tremblotant sur le lit, Niko récupère un oreiller pour cacher son visage écarlate et couvert de sueur, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il se sent tellement honteux, il préfère masquer son embarras que d’assumer que c’est la première fois depuis plusieurs mois que quelqu’un est doux avec lui dans ce genre de situation… Mauricio se redresse, s’asseyant entre ses jambes souillées par son sperme, embrassant son cou, ses doigts continuant de glisser le long de ses côtes, avant qu’il ne lui retire l’oreiller. Si son visage avait pu devenir plus rouge, c’est ce qui serait arrivé… Mauricio sourit au-dessus de lui, son visage en désordre doit vraiment être amusant, peut-être un peu moins quand l’autre entraîneur remet en place quelques mèches de cheveux, touchant doucement les quelques marques piquotant toujours un peu. Niko détourne le regard, c’est humiliant de se souvenir de comment c’est arrivé, de savoir que tout ça est naît de sa précédente relation… Mauricio l’attire vers lui, formant un câlin agréable où ils peuvent partager leur chaleur, cette accolade se transformant vite en un autre baiser, ses doigts massant ses épaules dénudées.

‘’Le PSG offre plus de tendresse que le BDSM…’’ Niko murmure contre sa peau, se reposant, encore affaiblit par son orgasme

‘’Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te toucher, sois en sûr.’’

‘’Je sais, mais j’espère que vous n’aurez jamais à vous parler…’’

‘’J’espère surtout qu’il n’osera plus jamais s’approcher de toi, s’il essaie, je ne te promets pas qu’il puisse toucher quelqu’un d’autre une nouvelle fois.’’

‘’Hm… ça me va…’’ Un autre baiser.

‘’Tant mieux…’’

FIN


End file.
